


name a game to play, i'll roll the dice

by nykteris



Series: a study in romances [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Step-siblings, i'm probably going to hell for this but c'est la vie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykteris/pseuds/nykteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re messed up. They’re shameless. They’re perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	name a game to play, i'll roll the dice

**Author's Note:**

> well, nikki, i guess i'm going to hell for this but i'm dragging you along with me. idek where this whole thing was headed but anywa /hides away forever
> 
> title from 'into you' by ariana grande

Her father gets married in the spring. He looks handsome in his cream colored tux.

Nayeon places bets with her cousins on just how long this marriage will last, reckons it’ll end miserably. Her father had never been easily satisfied, always had that itch that he just had to do something about. She had never been one to question her father’s musings, didn’t see the need to. _This is just how life works_ , she thinks.

His bride is a beautiful woman, Japanese and with a complexion to die for. Also a widow, if rumors were to be believed. Nayeon gives her father some credit for this one -- at least she isn’t just another one of those whores he liked bringing home with him to their mammoth of a house. _He has some taste left in him after all_.

The woman has a daughter, Mina. Almost the mirror image of her mother, almost a carbon copy. She’s gorgeous, unnervingly and disturbingly so. She sits on the other end of the bench and Nayeon lets her eyes skate up the length of Mina’s legs. Her eyes fall to Mina’s face and she’s surprised to find Mina staring right back at her.

Mina’s lips curl into a smile and Nayeon looks away.

  
  


*

  
  


The reception party is about as boring as it gets. Her father has his mouth glued to his new wife’s ears, whispering promises and sweet nothings, all of which he’s probably said to all the ones before her. Nayeon almost feels bad for the woman.

“Which one is this one?” Jinyoung asks her, pulling out the seat beside her. He hands her a glass of champagne and she gladly takes it. “Fifth? Sixth? _Seventh_? I’ve honestly lost count.”

Nayeon snickers. “She’s just a number, that’s all she is.”

“Mom told me about how your dad’s said that this one, she’s ‘the one’,” Jinyoung replies. He loosens the tie around his neck, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt. “You buy that?”

“He’s my father, so of course I don’t.”

Jinyoung laughs. His eyes skim the room and Nayeon catches exactly where his focus has landed. “Pretty, isn’t she?” he says to Nayeon, eyes dancing. “Your new step-sister.”

“Something about her rubs off wrong on me,” Nayeon mumbles to Jinyoung. “I can’t quite place it, but there’s _something_.”

Jinyoung slings an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She can smell the alcohol in his breath when he teases, “Maybe you’re just attracted to her.”

Nayeon pushes him away lightly and grumbles, “Fuck off.” He laughs again and she takes a sip of her champagne, eyes glued to Mina across the room. Mina’s eyes flutter to Nayeon’s direction and they’re locked again under each other’s gazes.

Nayeon feels Mina devouring her with her eyes.

  
  


*

  
  


(Nayeon is the first person her father tells about the engagement. She doesn’t bat an eyelash; she is used to her father’s habit of coming to her to talk about some sudden engagement to some woman she’s never laid her eyes on.

“One more thing,” he says, lighting another cigarette. “She has a daughter about your age, or maybe just a little younger.” He lets out a puff of smoke and smiles at her; part of her wants to punch him in the face to wipe his crooked smile from it. “Looks like you’ll have a sister.”

Nayeon’s lip twitches.)

  
  


*

  
  


The Myouis move into their mansion promptly after the wedding and honeymoon. Bags upon bags and boxes upon boxes are brought in and the maids fix everything up quickly. Nayeon watches from the side, amused at how the maids and movers walk around like busy ants. Before the day comes to a close the Myouis are settled into the Im mansion and Mina and Nayeon are stuck sitting across each other at the dining table in what could be the most awkward dinner the world has ever seen.

Nayeon likes Mina’s mom -- now her stepmother -- well enough. She has kind eyes and she is warm to Nayeon. Nayeon had never really liked any of the ones before her, didn’t see anything in them that was worth liking. Mina’s mom seems to be the exception.

As for Mina, Nayeon can’t quite place this strange feeling she gets looking at her. Mina watches her back in silence as well; all Nayeon can do is stare at the curve of Mina’s lips, pink and plump. Nayeon tears her eyes away with difficulty.

  
  


*

  
  


Mina is enrolled to Nayeon’s school and she is the talk of the town. Boys gawk at her when she passes by, practically drooling. The girls flock around her, vying to be her new best friend.

Nayeon does her part as a good step-sister (or as good as step-sisters go anyway), showing Mina around and letting her sit with her and her group of friends. Jihyo and Jungyeon adore her, can never stop talking about how pretty she is. Jinyoung and Jaebum like her, too. Nayeon can hardly blame any of them.

A few weeks pass but Mina still pays no mind to the others who try to befriend her, always sticking close only to Nayeon. Something about this only makes her more wantable, for lack of better word, to everyone, so they continue to flock around her and fall at her feet.

“It’s like you’ve got some sort of cult or something,” Nayeon remarks on their way back home. The chauffeur pays them no mind. “And you know, you don’t have to stick around me so much.”

Mina turns to Nayeon, expression unreadable. “Don’t you want me around, sister?”

Nayeon cringes at the word ‘sister’. She catches Mina’s lips curve up into something that looks close enough to a smirk. “Though I suppose you’re right,” Mina continues. Her voice is soft, almost like a whisper most times. She places a hand on Nayeon’s knee and says, “I just like your company so much.”

Nayeon jerks her knee away and hastily pulls out her headphones and puts them into her ears, averting her eyes from Mina’s black hole-like eyes.

  
  


*

  
  


Mina eventually forms her own group of friends, though to Nayeon they are more like devotees than friends. This meant that she would spend less time walking in Nayeon’s shadows or sitting beside her in the cafeteria, their bodies practically pressed together.

Nayeon almost regrets telling Mina to go make her own friends. Almost, but not quite. She feels it when Mina looks at her from across the cafeteria, from her own group’s table now. She feels it when she’s standing in front of her locker to get something and Mina passes by her with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, offering her a small smile. A part of her wishes she hadn’t told Mina to find other people to hang around with because it meant not having her with her, at arm’s length, by her side.

Nayeon numbs it down later with a bottle of whiskey that Jinyoung had stolen from his father’s liquor cabinet.

  
  


*

  
  


Nayeon has an itch she can’t quite place -- an itch beneath her skin that needs to be scratched.  
  


 

*

  
  


Jaebum invites both Nayeon and Mina to his birthday party, a supposedly small gathering of friends at his family’s estate, or that’s what the invitation said anyway. Knowing Jaebum, and by extentionsion Jinyoung, half the population of their school would probably be there getting shitfaced.

Nayeon is three shots of vodka and two pills of some illegal substance in when she stumbles into the living room, squeezing past everybody, and sees some guy -- Jackson, captain of the school’s fencing team -- with Mina on his lap and his hand cupping Mina’s thigh. Mina has her arms wrapped around his neck and his mouth is pressing sloppy kisses onto hers. Something snaps in Nayeon then and she charges forward; she grabs Mina by the wrist and yanks her off of Jackson’s lap roughly. She ignores Mina’s complaints, ignores her when she says “Nayeon, stop it! You’re hurting me!”, ignores the stares from everyone else in the room.

“ _Don’t touch her_ ,” Nayeon hisses at Jackson. Her head is spinning and the world is turning into a blotchy state of hyper-saturated hues but her voice is clear.

Jinyoung steps in and tells her to go home, says he’ll handle it. Handle what exactly, she has no idea, but Nayeon complies and Mina follows silently behind her. The chauffeur eyes them curiously but asks no questions; he opens the door for them and drives them home in silence.

  
  


*

  
  


“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mina grumbles to Nayeon. She had to help Nayeon back to her room, one arm wrapped around her waist as she half-dragged, half-carried her inside. She’s standing in front of the door, a hand wrapped loosely around the wrist Nayeon had grabbed her by earlier. “What the fuck was that about?”

Nayeon can barely see straight but she throws a burning glare at Mina. “I don’t like him touching you like that.”

“Oh, so now you play the role of a sister  -- _stepsister_ \-- is that what this is?” Mina scoffs, her voice dripping poison. It ticks Nayeon off. “Don’t want him touching your darling sister? Is that it?”

Nayeon walks towards her -- though it feel more like dragging her feet across the floor -- and pushes her back roughly against the door. She slams her hand next to Mina’s face and Mina winces. “I don’t like him touching what’s mine,” Nayeon growls, fingers roughly cupping Mina’s jaw. Then she kisses her -- hot and rough and angry, their teeth clicking.

When Nayeon pulls away abruptly and Mina is left trying to catch her breath, she spins Mina around by the shoulder, pressing her hard against the door. Her hand sneaks past the waistband of Mina’s shorts and Mina instinctively arches her back against Nayeon’s body, exhaling shakily. Nayeon uses her free hand to cover Mina’s mouth, and she says hotly against Mina’s ear, “ _You’re mine_.”

It doesn’t take much for Mina to come undone and lose all sense of control under Nayeon’s touch; her climax is muffled by the hand on her mouth. Nayeon presses a gentler kiss along Mina’s jawline and Mina huffs, “You jerk.”

  
  


*

  
  


Nayeon’s father and Mina’s mother eye the two girls curiously the next morning, and when Mina’s mother asks them if something is wrong, Mina’s eyes briefly flicker to Nayeon when she answers sweetly, “Nothing, mother. Absolutely nothing.”

  
  


*

  
  


Mina is glued to the hip with Nayeon again after that and everyone passes it off as sisterly love or whatever they called it. Jackson steers clear of Mina after that, cowering under Nayeon’s gaze. The school is abuzz about the incident at Jaebum’s party but no one dares say anything out loud, especially not against Nayeon. But she isn’t concerned about what they have to say about her, not really.

So they walk the halls of the school side by side, fingers loosely intertwined.

  
  


*

  
  


“I’m glad you two have gotten really close,” Nayeon’s father remarks during dinner. His eyes crinkle as he smiles. “This is good, yeah.”

Nayeon and Mina just smile sweetly at him.

  
  
  


*

  
  


Nayeon kisses Mina behind the bleachers, in front of the lockers when no one’s looking, in between classes when everyone is too busy to notice. She kisses her until her lips explode; Mina tastes like strawberries, like cotton candy -- so sweet that Nayeon feels her mouth burn.

Nayeon fucks Mina in tight restroom cubicles, hasty and explosive, pulling her out of class and getting the both of them into more trouble than they ought to be in. They fuck in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep, with muffled giggles and moans and whispers of _keep it down, you don’t want them to hear us, do you?_

People will say it’s wrong, will say they’re shameless and will condemn them. Nayeon agrees -- it’s messed up, _they’re_ messed up.

They’re messed up. They’re shameless. They’re perfect.

  
  


*

  
  


Their report cards come in and Nayeon’s father is less than pleased with her equally less than stellar grades. She finds it unfair that Mina managed to get decent grades while she had the sucky end of the stick.

Then again, though, Nayeon had always known Mina would be detrimental to her grades.

  
  


*

  
  


The whispers start. The dirty looks follow after. No one says anything when either Mina or Nayeon pass by, though, those cowards.

Nayeon doesn’t know exactly what spurs all of it. Nayeon never cared if everyone and their mothers knew, not really. But Mina cared, or rather, she _cares_. So Nayeon had learned to control her touches in public, learned not to stare too long at Mina, learned not to hold her hand for too long lest people catch on to their little secret.

They continue to walk through the halls with their heads held high and shoulders squared. No one looks them in the eyes.

  
  


*

  
  


“Why did you slap her in the face?” Nayeon asks Mina, panting. Her body is aching but in the good kind of way, the kind that she welcomes. “Jungyeon told me about it.”

Mina plops down beside her on the bed, burying her face in the crook of Nayeon’s neck. “Chaeyoung said things she shouldn’t have said about you.”

Nayeon chuckles softly, running her fingers up and down the length of Mina’s arm. “You didn’t have to slap her, though.”

“No one talks about you like that, no one is allowed to.”

Nayeon presses a kiss to Mina’s forehead.

  
  


*

  
  


Summer comes and Nayeon’s father hands her the keys to his vintage Jaguar convertible. “Go take it for a spin,” he tells her. She dangles the keys in front of Mina excitedly and they take it out to one of the open roads.

Nayeon drives, sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose, and Mina sits quietly in the passenger seat. She hits the gas with no mercy, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair and the deep hum of the engine. Mina smiles at her and says, “You’re enjoying this too much, darling sister.”

“Stop calling me that,” Nayeon grumbles. Lip service is all it is at this point.

Mina laughs that quiet laugh of hers, the one Nayeon’s grown so fond of. She places a hand on Nayeon’s thigh, fingers dangerously close to where they shouldn’t be when Nayeon is driving at the speeds she’s gunning. Her back tenses and her grip on the steering wheel tightens; she catches Mina smirk at her from the rearview mirror.

“Behave,” Nayeon says with a click of her tongue.

Mina rolls her eyes and Nayeon frees one of her hands from the steering wheel to hold Mina’s hand with. She brushes her thumb over Mina’s and Mina smiles contentedly.

They're perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> with this i bid this series of fics adieu! my friend nikki (aka [natashass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/natashass/)) and i started [a joint fic dump blog](http://hanahakis.tumblr.com/), so go check it out!
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
